disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrambled Pets
"Scrambled Pets" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on October 17, 2014. Plot Sofia, James, Amber, and their friend Vivian are in the play area, playing with their pets: Clover, Freedo, Praline, and Crackle. Freedo keeps bumping into Praline, much to the peacock's annoyance. Amber tries to comfort Praline by giving him some apple slices only to find them all gone. This is because Clover took them and is eating them while he and Crackle are playing on the seesaw. After Freedo bumps into Praline once again, Amber complains to James that his baboon keeps bumping into all the other pets. James defends him by stating the playground is too small. Amber agrees with him and thinks they should bring their pets to the playground at Royal Prep. James and Vivian both think it's a good idea but Sofia is against the plan because bringing pets to school is against the rules. However, after being persuaded by James, Amber and Vivian she eventually joins in on their plan, despite her misgivings about it. The next day, the quartet sneak their pets in and so far all goes well. In sorcery class, Professor Popov is serving as a substitute teacher because the three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, are giving a new student, Princess Zooey, and her mother, Queen Avery, a tour of the school. He teaches the class how to make the Mix-Up Potion, a potion that mixes up any two things, which he demonstrates on an apple and an orange. All the apples and oranges attract the attention of Clover and Praline. Luckily, Popov doesn't see them and hands everyone what they need for the potion. Just then, Popov is informed that the magic tap shoes have gotten loose again and leaves to take care of it. Sofia's misgivings resurface because he almost saw the pets but Amber tells her to relax and there's nothing to worry about. But Sofia's concerns soon become a frightening reality when James drops an apple that catches Praline's attention and he goes after it, revealing himself to the class. Soon Clover and Freedo come out of hiding to help themselves to the fruit and Crackle comes out and tries to stop them and the ruckus they make causes the potion to spill on them. Clover is mixed up with Crackle and Praline is mixed up with Freedo, much to the peacock's dismay. Things soon get worse when Freedo sees a ball and feels the urge to fetch it and Praline goes after him. The kids decide to get their pets back before the teachers see them. Before leaving, Sofia apologizes to Clover and Crackle and promises to fix everything as soon as they catch Praline and Freedo. After the young royals have gone, Clover and Crackle decide to go look for Freedo and Praline themselves but at the same time struggle with being each other. While Sofia, James, Amber and Vivian are out on the school grounds looking for their pets, the fairies are nearby showing Princess Zooey and Queen Avery around Royal Prep. Meanwhile, Clover and Crackle are still struggling with being each other and, through a song, they gain a better understanding of each other because of this. The kids find Praline and Freedo and head back only to find Clover and Crackle gone. Sofia is ready to go to the teachers and confess but Amber tells her they can and must handle this themselves which James and Vivian agree to because they don't want to get in trouble. Amber and James try to get Freedo back to normal but only succeed in making him a giant with an Enlargement Potion. Sofia and Vivian find Clover and Crackle and get back just in time to discover what James and Amber had done. Freedo heads towards the gym leading the fairies to discover the scrambled pets. The fairies demand an explanation and Sofia tells them what they did and what happened. The Fairies are disappointed but give the kids the antidotes to the two potions. After a struggle with Freedo that's resolved by Clover and Crackle and some quick thinking by Sofia, the four pets are returned to normal, Popov also finally catches the magic tap shoes and Zooey agrees to enroll at Royal Prep. On the way home, Sofia apologizes to Clover for what happened and Clover tells her it wasn't so bad. Crackle also admits it was great fun being half a rabbit and after stating they should do it again, she holds up a vial of Mix-Up Potion. Sofia and the other animals all scream a resounding "NO!" except Freedo who squeals a resounding "YES!" with delight. The other three animals leap on Crackle causing her to drop the vial and spill the potion on themselves, resulting in them getting mixed up once again. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Mick Wingert as Freedo *Keith Ferguson as Praline *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Professor Popov Songs *In Your Paws Trivia *Amber's peacock Praline and James' baboon Freedo make there second appearance on the series, their debut appearance was in the episode "Blue Ribbon Bunny". *This is Crackle's fourth appearance in the series and her first appearance in Season 2. *Praline and Freedo speak for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time that Amber, Sofia and James get in trouble, the first being "A Royal Mess". *This episode reveals that Hildegard is a brownnoser and a snitch. *This is the third time that Sofia causes trouble that affects others. The first was in "Mom's the Word" and the second was in "Sofia the Second". *This is also the third time trouble happens to Sofia because of a magical accident, the first time was in "When You Wish Upon a Well" when Amber turned her into a cat and the second time was in "Sofia the Second" when Sofia messed up the copying spell and gave herself an evil twin. *Royal Prep has a basketball court and a farm. *This is the first time we see Royal Prep Students wear alternate uniforms. * This is the first time Princess Hildegard tries to bust someone. *This is Professor Popov's first appearance in Season 2. *A picture of Robin is in the school's classroom. *This is Crackle, Praline, Freedo and Clover's first magical transformation. *This is the first time Crackle sings in the series. *Princess Vivian gets busted for the First time. Screenshots Scrambled-Pets-6.png Scrambled-Pets-7.png|James and Amber decide to take their pets to school Scrambled-Pets-9.png|Sofia is unsure about the idea Scrambled-Pets-11.png|Still unsure Scrambled-Pets-12.png|Vivian, James and Amber encourage Sofia to join in on their plan Scrambled-Pets-14.png Scrambled-Pets-15.png|Professor Popov as their teacher Scrambled-Pets-16.png Scrambled-Pets-18.png|Praline and Clover spot the fruit Scrambled-Pets-19.png Scrambled-Pets-20.png|Clover and Crackle get mixed up Scrambled-Pets-21.png Scrambled-Pets-22.png|"They are going to be in so much trouble." Scrambled-Pets-24.png Scrambled-Pets-25.png|Showing a new student around the school Scrambled-Pets-26.png Scrambled-Pets-27.png Scrambled-Pets-28.png|Getting the hang of flying Scrambled-Pets-29.png Scrambled-Pets-31.png|Praline wants his tail feathers back Scrambled-Pets-32.png Scrambled-Pets-34.png Scrambled-Pets-35.png|Amber gets the antidote wrong Scrambled-Pets-36.png Scrambled-Pets-38.png|The four of them decide to admit their actions to the faries Scrambled-Pets-39.png Scrambled-Pets-41.png|Ashamed Scrambled-Pets-44.png Scrambled-Pets-45.png|Princess Zooey looks forward to being at Royal Prep Scrambled-Pets-46.png Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Need Picture